Goal!
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Hanji Zoe es una chica que sueña en convertirse en una gran estrella del fùtbol soccer. Despuès que Erwin Smith descubriera su talento con el balòn, su vida se torna una montaña rusa. ¿Que personajes y momentos personales y profesionales le cambiaran la vida? ¿Llegarà a ser parte del Dream Team? ¡Te invito a descubrirlo! Fic AU que gira en torno al futbol soccer.
1. 1 Victory

Disclaimer: recordando que los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Gracias a quien se anima a leer esta locura que escribo con amor.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 1. VICTORY.

–¡Ah! ¡Sería grandioso estar ahí!

Suspiró una jovencita mientras veía el televisor en la comodidad de su departamento, acostada boca abajo en el sillón de cuero rojo que existía en la mitad del pequeño complejo, con las manos en el mentón, enfundada en un short de mezclilla claro, playera blanca dos tallas más grande que el talle de su portadora, cabello suelto bailando al compás del ventilador y jugando con sus pies descalzos. Las uñas de sus veinte dedos estaban bien recortadas pero con un poco de mugre traviesa enterrada. No era una mujer a la que importase la vanidad.

Lo que sus ojos admiraban a través de unos anteojos ovalados de armazón café claro, era el primer evento de gala de la Organización Internacional de Fútbol Soccer, mejor conocido "La ORIF-SOCCER", donde por primera vez en la historia se darían reconocimientos a los jugadores más destacados del mundo del balompié. Esta organización fue fundada por los más grandes pioneros y estrellas del fútbol: Jorge Pikel, Dallis Zacklay, Megane Kyokan y Keith Shadis. Pioneros ahora retirados de patear el balón pero siguiendo dentro de su mundo tras las bambalinas administrativas. Hartos de los fraudes y artimañas de la antigua organización futbolística, estos cuatro grandes unieron esfuerzos, dinero y tiempo para crear la ORIF-SOCCER. Tras una lucha constante de diez años, lucha entre ataques de desprestigio, amenazas de muerte a sus creadores así como otras situaciones, esta organización rendía sus frutos al encarcelar a todos los corruptos que vendieron el alma del fútbol por dinero. Solo aquellos que sentían el verdadero amor por tan noble deporte fueron invitados a la nueva era.

Tras un arduo proceso logístico, el segundo más grande evento de gala en el fútbol, solo detrás de la Copa del Mundo que tuvo lugar un mes atrás coronándose como campeón el equipo de las tierras del rìo de La Plata, cobraría vida. La intención era reconocer a los jugadores que entregaron más allá de sus fuerzas y que así fuese una inspiración para el resto de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo, alentar a aquellos aspirantes a grandes estrellas a perseguir sus sueños. Pero la quinta ediciòn generaba grandes expectativas causadas por el anuncio que hasta ese entonces se mencionarían los jugadores del primer "Dream Team" de la ORIF-SOCCER, es decir, "El equipo de ensueño", tan perfecto, tan utópico que ningún equipo podría tenerlo. El talento de esos once jugadores estaba distribuido en ligas de todo el mundo, permitiendo a diferentes masas de la población disfrutar de la magia del fútbol.

La gala inició con el recibimiento de las estrellas de los ámbitos del deporte, artístico y político que desfilaban sobre una alfombra tapizada con pentágonos negros y hexágonos blancos tal piel de balón. La jovencita no prestò atención a nadie más que las celebridades futbolísticas, ya habiendo desfilado las menos conocidas. Como divinidades, los más grandes entraron hasta el final.

La cámara enfocó a la que alguna vez fue llamada "La dupla fantástica" formada por los jugadores Levi Ackerman y Farlan Church. Cuando llegó el tiempo de transición definitiva de las organizaciones, eran considerados de los mejores jugadores por la calidad de sus goles trabajados en equipo. Ambos pertenecìan al mismo cuadro alemàn y en la selecciòn germana eran los indiscutibles titulares. Generaron altas expectativas que finalizaron cuando Levi sufrió un accidente automovilístico que lesionó de gravedad sus piernas al extremo que los doctores afirmaban que ni siquiera volverìa a caminar, pero el ìmpetu del jugador fue màs grande. Por dos años seguidos estuvo totalmente fuera del mundo del fútbol para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, lo que es considerado por el mundo como todo un milagro. El año en curso era en sì el tercer año en que no ingresaba a un partido pero sí a una cancha de fùtbol debido a su rehabilitaciòn como jugador. El siguiente torneo que serà despuès del merecido descanso tras este evento, serà su regreso a la canchas con el mismo equipo que dejò. Las expectativas que recaen en sus hombros son opuestas, hay quienes apuestan en que serà un fracaso pero hay quienes apuestan a que serà todo un èxito, como su tío el entrenador Kenny Ackerman.

Su compañero y mejor amigo, Farlan Church, le juró que harìa los goles de ambos. Promesa que cumplió pero solo le fue suficiente para su liga local al coronarse como el màximo goleador por tres años en Alemania. Aunque estuvo nominado nunca pudo superar a los dos jugadores que sobrepasaron los estàndares de talento: Erwin Smith y Carlo Pikel.

La cámara enfocó la llegada de uno de esos jugadores. Él era otra estrella viviente: Erwin Smith. El rubio inglès era considerado la sexta joya del fútbol. Su juego, su liderazgo, su inteligencia y creatividad para lograr los goles eran excelsos. Aun cuando era solo un novato varios equipos disputaban el tenerlo en sus filas pero él siempre se rehusó a abandonar al equipo de su ciudad natal al que guió hasta la cúspide de los torneo europeos, lo que le hizo ser acreedor de un alto respeto como persona. Lo ùnico que le hacìa falta en su carrera era una Copa del Mundo, ya que la organizaciòn de la selecciòn de su paìs natal no se le apoyò como èl hubiese querido. Este hombre llegaba acompañado por su novia, la actriz estadounidense Marie.

Seguido de la llegada de Erwin, arribó el astro Carlo Pikel acompañado de su padre, la estrella Jorge Pikel. Carlo era considerado la quinta estrella del fútbol. De forma natural tenía un gran respeto y admiración por Erwin ya que compartían las mismas características de líder aunque por ciertas cuestiones personales también tenía una gran rivalidad y aversión contra Erwin. La familia Pikel en los tiempos de guerra se mudó a la tierra argentina donde echó raíces, especialmente en el mundo futbolístico. A diferencia de Erwin, Carlo gozaba en su carrera con el èxito de dos Copas del Mundo.

Luego del tumulto causado por la llegada de las dos estrellas, la atención fue enfocada hacia el guardameta inglés Mike Zakarius, un talento el cual también había sido preso de la desgracia. Por salvar a su equipo del descenso, atajó un gol de último minuto, el balón no entró a la portería, el árbitro silbó el final pero el portero se quedó tirado en el piso; se había dislocado el hombro. Esto lo dejó fuera un torneo y su desgracia fue la oportunidad de muchos, siendo aprovechada en mayor parte por Nile Dawk, que era el suplente de ese equipo. Cuando Mike recibió el alta lo hizo como suplente durante dos temporadas seguidas. Ha cambiado de equipo para el siguiente torneo y se espera tenga la titularidad.

El desfile de piezas del balompié siguió, llamando la atención la ahora entrenadora María Carstedt por lucir un flamante embarazo, acompañada de los jugadores Kyklo y Solm Hulme este último su esposo. También le acompañaba Ángel Aalthonen, quien era uno de los jugadores más jóvenes en las canchas mundiales al ser el defensa estrella de la selección italiana y una de las promesas a ser otra de las joyas del fútbol.

La jovencita que miraba el evento en la comidad de su hogar, gritó de emoción cuando se inició la transmisión en vivo de la ceremonia de premiación. La apertura corrió a cargo de las estrellas artìsticas del momento, la cantante Frida Reiss y el actor y cantante Nicolás Cotton. Ambos interpretaron una melodía que motivaba a llegar lejos, a alcanzar las estrellas y hacer los sueños realidad.*

Luego de ello siguieron las premiaciones, dando como reconocimiento un balón de fútbol hecho de cristal con una base negra donde al frente lucían cuatro figuras de cristal colocadas de izquierda a derecha: un bebé, un niño, un adolescente y por último un adulto levantando los brazos como en señal de victoria. Esas cuatro figuras simbolizaban los sueños que se persiguen desde niño y que se cumplen con esfuerzo.

La terna de la atajada del año fue para el portero Nile Dawk. Para sorpresa de todos, el gol del año lo ganó Farlan Church por una chilena de medio campo que anotó y que con ella le dio el campeonato a su equipo; está por demás decir que la dedicatoria del premio fue para su mejor amigo. El premio de defensa del año lo ganó Ángel Aalthonen. Se declaró empate en la terna de goleador del año entre los contendientes más fuertes: Erwin Smith y Carlo Pikel. El silbante del año fue para Kitts Verman apodado entre sus amigos como "crazy-card" ya que no se contenía en amonestar con tarjetas amarillas y era el árbitro que mayor expulsiones tenía en su registro. Kenny Ackerman fue nombrado como el entrenador del año

Después de una intervención cómica por parte del presentador Dot Pixis, llegó el momento más esperado por todos: los jugadores que formarían el primer Dream Team de la ORIF-SOCCER.

Los cantantes invitados fueron los portavoces de los ganadores los cuales pasarían al frente, por parte de Zacklay, Keith y Kyokan se les darían una caja que contenía el uniforme especial del Dream Team además de un reconocimiento en forma de balón chapado en oro blanco, tendrían un minuto para agradecer y serían llevados tras bambalinas para que se colocaran su uniforme especial. Después los posicionarían tras la cortina cerrada para el cierre con broche de oro.

Y fueron anunciando a los elegidos en el orden de la porterìa hasta el àrea contrincante:

Nile Dawk el portero.

Àngel Aalthonen y Flagon Darriet los defensas.

Sayram y Uri Reiss los mediocampistas.

Solm Hume el volante derecho y Heath Munsell el volante izquierdo.

Farlan Church y Kyklo los mediocampistas ofensivos.

Y los delanteros por excelencia: Erwin Smith y Carlo Pikel.

Kenny Ackerman obtuvo la menciòn honorìfica de entrenador del Dream Team.

Luego de dos minutos de silencio y oscuridad, la luz se encendió lentamente al mismo tiempo que para intensificar las emociones sonó una canción de tintes épicos cuyos sonidos traían a la mente a un grupo victorioso.** El escenario se había convertido en una cancha de fútbol y todos los ganadores lucían en su posición. El público se puso en pie lanzando grandes ovaciones a los once mejores jugadores del mundo. Frente a ellos tenìan al equipo soñado. Solo una pregunta rondaba en los espectadores presenciales y a distancia ¿Quién de todos sería nombrado capitán?

Sería el máximo astro del fútbol quien lo mostraría al mundo. El héroe Jorge Pikel. Él colocaría el gafete de capitán a quien consideraron merecedor de ello. Todos contenían la respiración. La música bajó de intensidad, se colocó frente a su hijo y el àureo. Uno de ellos tendría el máximo reconocimiento del fútbol. La chica de cabello café en su casa se mordía las uñas del nerviosismo.

Jorge extendió el brazo y exclamó: –Felicitaciones, Erwin Smith.

Por lo tanto Carlo Pikel quedaba como capitán suplente. Una vez que estuvo colocado el gafete de oro en el àureo colocó el gafete de plata a su hijo, sentenciando que quedó por debajo de Erwin.

La jovencita gritó de alegría: –¡Yahoooo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Erwin ganaría! ¡Él es el mejor!

Los dos hombres se miraron fuertemente y sin expresarse felicitación. Regresaron la mirada hacia el frente para disfrutar en seriedad el termino de la canción, los juegos pirotécnicos y con ello la clausura del evento.

Nuevamente se tiró en la cama. Con esa gran sonrisa vio las entrevistas y los programas de comentarios sobre el evento. Ella deseaba estar ahí porque era su máximo sueño. Desde la primera vez que sus pies tocaron un balón de fútbol supo que quería dedicarse a eso toda su vida. Pero su vida habia sido totalmente desgraciada. Su madre la odiaba tanto al grado de golpearla y en la escuela sufriò el estigma de "marimacha" ya que a ella no le llamaba la atenciòn las cosas que hacìan las demàs niñas. Pero su padre y el fútbol le habían salvado la vida. Por eso todos los dìas despuès de trabajar como mesera en un restaurante se iba a entrenar con el equipo masculino de su barrio, ya que no habìa femenino. Todos los dìas aun y estuviera enferma entrenaba. Todos los hombres del equipo la respetaban y le tenìan aprecio. Aunque deseaban que jugara con ellos en los partidos oficiales no era posible al ser mujer. Pero esperaban que los sueños de la jovencita se hicieran realidad. Y ella no desistìa en su meta de llegar a jugar fùtbol en las ligas mayores.

Pasadas las dos de la madrugada y después de ingerir dos bolsas de frituras y un sexteto de cervezas, apagó el televisor, se colocò el pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Tomó una fotografía enmarcada que estaba sobre el respaldo de su cama y pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre la imagen. Dentro del marco estaba su figura en su graduación de la preparatoria. Ese momento fue de esas ocasiones muy especiales en que usaba un vestido que la hacía ver femenina, cabello suelto y maquillaje discreto. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando su blanca dentadura mientras abrazaba a un señor de edad avanzada notoria en sus arrugas y cabello canoso, tez morena, delgado pero más alto que ella, enfundado en un perfecto traje blanco con camisa azul y corbata a juego con el celeste del vestido de la castaña. El señor de igual manera sonreía pero sin despegar los labios. El fondo de la fotografía era un jarrón repleto de flores que estaba en la mesa de entrada en el salón de la graduación.

–-Mañana será otro día, otra oportunidad. –-Dio un beso sobre el rostro del señor y soltó una risilla traviesa–-. Buenas noches papá. –-Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se dispuso a soñar.

Ella era Hanji Zoe. Y jamàs imaginarìa que a partir de esa noche el camino por sus sueños no hacìa màs que comenzar.

.

.

.

.

*"Puedes volar" de Gloria Estefan.

**"Victory" de Two Steps from Hell.


	2. 2 Feeling Blue

**CAPÍTULO 2. FEELING BLUE.**

El mundo del fútbol y de los espectáculos era un completo caos. No dejaban de hablar de la noticia de Erwin Smith y Carlo Pikel que se retiraban como jugadores para convertirse en entrenadores.

Erwin había tomado la decisión de retirarse como jugador y convertirse en entrenador. Y no solo eso, sino que se retiraba de las tierras inglesas para asentarse en un nuevo país del que hablaba con dificultad su idioma: México. Pero la bomba que hizo explotar en escándalos fue la decisión de ser entrenador en ligas femeniles. Las razones de su decisión parecían ser más que claras al ya tener las máximas preseas como jugador ahora buscaría nuevos retos, cosa añadida que ya superaba las tres décadas de vida. Pero había quienes lo hilvanaban con el hecho que Carlo Pikel también había decidido convertirse en entrenador en ligas femeniles solo que en tierras europeas.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas centrales de cierto equipo en Alemania, tenía lugar una discusión entre el director general y uno de sus jugadores.

–Farlan ¡¿Cómo es que dejas el equipo?! ¡Estás en tu mejor momento! –Gritó alterado el dueño de unos de los clubes europeos más importantes.

El hombre en cuestión cruzó los brazos y con voz tranquila le respondió: –Precisamente por eso lo hago, quiero retirarme con honores. Bien sabes que ya paso de los treinta años, mi diferente.

–Pero Levi… –musitó el director.

–Aaaaah –suspiró profundamente–. Yo no soy Levi. Y ya he tomado mi decisión –Se puso en pie y le colocó una mano en el hombro–-. Y ni se te ocurra hablar con mi esposa, ella me apoya. Perderías el tiempo intentando ponerla de tu parte para que me convezca a quedarme. Sabes que es de carácter fuerte ¿O tengo que recordarte como te calló en aquella cena?

–No es necesario –al director le temblaron los puños–-. No puedes irte, no puedes hacerlo –le miró tratando de convencerlo.

–Claro que puedo hacerlo, nuestro contrato expira precisamente el día de mañana. No me debes nada y no te debo nada –le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda–. El partido amistoso de mañana será el último que jugaré. Has toda la publicidad que quieras hacer por mi retiro, mi decisión es irrevocable.

El jugador salió de la oficina dejando a un director con los puños aún temblando.

Era un sábado por la noche, ideal para salir de fiesta pero el defensor italiano Ángel Aalthonen estaba tirado en su cama boca abajo. Se sentía bastante triste. Sus mejores amigos, Solm y María habían olvidado su cumpleaños, en todo el día siquiera le habían marcado. Su raciocinio le decía que estaban tan embelesados con el embarazo de su amiga que él había pasado a un tercer plano. Desde que se supo encinta, María ya no le prestaba atención como antes y Solm mucho menos. Aunque comprendía toda la situación, no podía evitar sentir celos pero sobre todo, sentirse muy solo.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular. Extendió su brazo hacia adelante y lo tomó. El mensaje era de cierto cantante conocido por su vida llena de abusos, le invitaba a disfrutar del sábado de fiesta por sus cumpleaños, era conocido que habían nacido el mismo día pero en diferentes lugares. Ángel nunca antes había salido de fiesta sin sus amigos pero esa noche lo necesitaba, Kyklo tampoco se encontraba en la ciudad y de la misma manera, no le había felicitado. Volvió a leer el mensaje; tal vez un poco de rebeldía no le vendría mal.

Luego de varios escándalos protagonizados por los comentaristas veteranos, la televisora más importante del mundo del fútbol manejada por el mismo Megane Kyokan, cambió de dirección. Querían una imagen más moderna y adaptada a los tiempos actuales por lo cual, se hicieron de dos comentaristas principales: el exjugador Farlan Church y Armin Arlert, un joven inteligente y muy correcto en su hablar, que tenía experiencia en la radio ahora pasaría a las grandes ligas. Los dos fueron presentados el mismo día en que estrenarían por la noche el programa principal del canal deportivo: "Ludum".

–¡Hola Armin! –El primero en presentarse fue Farlan–. Seremos colegas en las transmisiones, espero que nos llevemos bien.

–Espero lo mismo señor Church.

–Llámame Farlan, Armin. Recuerda que de hoy en adelante seremos compañeros.

–Señores -les interrumpió el director del programa–, sé que su presentación estaba programada para esta noche pero tendremos que adelantarlo.

–¿Porque? –Preguntaron los comentaristas al unísono.

–La siguiente nota requiere de mucha seriedad. Y el señor Kyokan ha dicho que lo mejor es que la den ustedes.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Farlan.

Les tendieron una tablilla con la nota. Armin la tomó y la colocó en medio de ambos quienes la leyeron en silencio; se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se iban a estrenar en la televisión dando una noticia muy triste.

Lo último que recordaba era haber sido sacado a rastras por Solm de la fiesta en donde estaba. Antes y después de eso, no estaba seguro. Sabía con certeza que había intentado bailar luego de varios tragos de alcohol y que estaba sin camisa pegado a dos rubias hermosas. Pero no sabía cómo había ocurrido que Solm le acomodaba en el asiento trasero de su auto y él se quedó dormido. Ahora que abría los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y gran parte de su cuerpo. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Ángel –volteó hacia su emisor.

–Kyklo ¿En dónde estoy? –Trató de incorporarse pero fue detenido.

–No te muevas. Estás en el hospital, sufriste un accidente. Llevas inconsciente tres días enteros. –Se hizo un silencio incómodo–. Ángel ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdes?

–No sé, creo que Solm… –algo en su interior se alteró–. ¿En dónde está Solm?

–Ángel, Solm... Él... –su semblante palideció.

La puerta se abrió y ambos miraron quien entraba a la habitación. Era María enfundada en una bata clínica y en sus brazos cargaba un bultito en colcha de color rosa. El rostro de la mujer estaba pálido, ojeroso y cansado. Los ojos hinchados notaban que ya estaban secos de lágrimas. Los ojos de Ángel se centraron en la niña, entendiendo que María acababa de dar a luz.

–Se llama Rosa. –Dijo María mientras descubría el rostro de su hija–. Es el nombre que Solm eligió.

–¿Y Solm?

María se estremeció. Al ver que iba a llorar, Kyklo le quitó a la niña y salió de la habitación, les dejó solos.

–Ángel… Solm... Él… –lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de María–. Lo siento mucho pero ya fue el entierro. Tú has estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo.

No hubo necesidad que dijera más. Lo comprendió todo. –Vete de aquí...

–Pero, Ángel. Por favor escúchame.

–¡Te digo que te vayas! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte!

–Ángel…

–¡Qué te vayas!

Ante los gritos entró una enfermera y sacó a María de la habitación. Ángel no quería quería verle la cara a nadie. No quería afrontar nada de lo que ocurría. Días después su representante le había puesto al corriente de lo acontecido: Su momento de rebeldía le había traído terribles consecuencias. Estaba en graves problemas legales. Se había descubierto cocaína en su sistema sanguíneo. Al cantante que hizo la fiesta lo arrestaron pero pagó fianza por su liberación. Pero a él en el periódico era el encabezado titular. Lo tachaban poco menos que de drogadicto y estaba el escándalo de cómo es que había entonces logrado ser parte del Dream Team. Se decía que iban a discutir el quitarle la licencia y estaban bajo investigación todos los médicos de las pruebas de dopaje, el cuerpo técnico de su equipo y hasta el personal administrativo ya que no podía ser posible.

Pero eso no le lastimó como el hecho de saber que en el peritaje por las marcas de frenado todo indicaba que quien debió haber muerto era él. Y no quiso saber más del mundo. Ángel Aalthonen era el jugador más joven en lograr formar parte del Dream Team. Pero tras ese accidente jamás volvería a poner un pie en una cancha. Una noche de rebeldía le costó cara: la vida de su mejor amigo. Nunca más volvería a jugar, no podía hacerlo.

El resto de los jugadores del Dream Team: Nile Dawk, Kyklo, Flagon Darriet y el entrenador Kenny Ackerman continuaron en el mundo del fútbol. Gradualmente irían dejando las canchas pero no en ese momento. Uri Reiss y Heath Munsell al paso del tiempo se convertirían en entrenadores de ligas masculinas.

Un día después de haber llegado a su nueva casa, se sentía ansioso por conocer la ciudad en la que viviría por tiempo indefinido. Se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados, tenis y un suéter verde oscuro con capucha que cubría perfectamente su cabello rubio. Pidió prestado el vehículo compacto de su jardinero para recorrer las calles de los barrios aledaños.

–Los mejores jugadores están en la calle. –Se colocó las gafas oscuras y sacó el vehículo de la cochera.

 **.**

 **.**


	3. 3 Star Sky

**CAPÍTULO 3. STAR SKY.**

–¡Sale orden de la mesa cinco! –Gritó el cocinero al momento de anunciarlo con su campana.

Una chica de coleta alta que sostenía sus cabellos cafés tomó la bandeja y la llevó hasta la mesa requerida. Una vez hecho esto se dio la media vuelta y caminó presurosa al vestidor. Cambió su vestido de mesera por ropa deportiva. Echó su mochila al hombro y salió por la puerta de empleados. Trotó unas cuadras hasta llegar al campo de fútbol del barrio. Sucedía que Hanji Zoé entrenaba con los hombres porque las mujeres no aguantaban los balonazos que tiraba. Aunque tenía los deseos de audicionar para las fuerzas básicas del equipo femenil de la capital que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, el F.C. Makara, nunca pasaba de la primera fase. Creía estar embrujada con la mala suerte.

Después de varios días de haber buscado en los barrios aledaños de la ciudad y no encontrar nada interesante, viajó kilómetros de distancia a otra ciudad más pueblerina. Enfundado en un pants, lentes negros y con la capucha de su suéter, estacionó el vehículo de su jardinero en la acera del complejo recreativo local, donde en el otro extremo se situaba un campo de fútbol en el que se veía que estaban terminando de entrenar. Mientras caminaba se percató que ciertamente había llegado al final del entrenamiento, puesto que iniciaba la cascarita. Al irse acercando hubo algo creýo engaño de sus ojos: ¿Una mujer en un equipo de hombres? Eso llamó en demasía su atención. Se sentó en las gradas de madera desgastada y observó. Era una chica con potencial.

No se habían percatado de su presencia. Buscaría el momento apropiado para acercarse a ella en soledad. Pero no tuvo que buscarlo, ya que el momento vino directo a él. Todos los hombres tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron. Ella se quedó entrenando sola disparando de media cancha hasta la portería que aún no lograba acertar, aprovechando los pocos minutos de luz solar que aún restaban al día. Entonces se acercó a ella. Se sorprendió al verla de cerca. No era una belleza despampanante, su belleza era más bien sencilla y natural. Muy atractiva. Cuerpo torneado por el entrenamiento deportivo, en especial las piernas a juego con su cadera y la cintura estrecha tan tentadora a abrazarle a esa altura. Disipó sus pensamientos de hombre y se centró en su mentalidad de entrenador.

–Lo estás haciendo mal. –Se colocó a su costado.

–¿Qué? –Su pie quedó a medio camino de entrar en contacto con el balón.

–Tienes que pegarle de más abajo al balón para lograr que llegue a la distancia. Le estás pegando muy arriba.

–¿Y tú quién eres?

–Si tiras como te digo y anotas te lo diré. –Le miraron desconfiadamente–. Confía en mí.

–Um –hizo un puchero. Le intrigaba el hombre a su costado. Sabía que estaba ante un extranjero ya que su pronunciación no era perfecta. Aunque era muy retoma la posibilidad, él podría ser un cazador de talentos–. Lo haré.

Con el antebrazo limpió el sudor de su frente. Observó el balón y después la portería. Se concentró en tirar tal y como le habían dicho. Su pie entró en contacto con el balón, sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria hasta dar en la parte central de la portería. Lo había logrado. El aire en sus pulmones se detuvo por un segundo para luego salir de un solo golpe en un grito.

–¡Lo hice! –Dio un salto. Se escuchó una suave risa del hombre misterioso al que volteó a ver–. ¿Cómo sabías que pegándole así tendría esa potencia para llegar hasta la portería? ¿Quién eres? –Miró una sonrisa divertida a través de la sombra de la capucha– ¡Oye cumple tu palabra!

–Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. –Descubrió su cabeza y se quitó los lentes oscuros lentamente mientras revelaba su identidad:

Hanji desencajó la quijada. Sentía desmayarse. Estaba frente a su gran ídolo: Erwin Smith.

–Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ha-ha-ha-hanji Zoe. –Inevitablemente tartamudeó.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Dieciocho años señor. –Se quitó las gafas que sostenía con unos amarres de listones que ella misma confeccionaba. Quería ver con sus propios ojos, sin ayuda de ningún cristal que no estaba soñando. A pesar de tenerle cerca le veía borroso pero eso solo hacía más real lo que vivía–. ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿Qué lo trajo a esta ciudad?

–Tú. –Le dio una mirada firme–. Te observé jugar. Y mañana volveré Hanji Zoe. Impresioname

Hanji se quedó petrificada. Solo pudo observarle marchar. En su casa no dejaba de recrear una y otra vez el momento que había vivido, lo sentía muy irreal. Pero al día siguiente tal y como le había dicho, ahí estaba de nuevo sentado como un hombre misterioso. Sentía sus miradas en cada jugada que realizaba. Trataba de impresionarle anotando goles pero le era sumamente difícil; ella era mejor en correr y buscar el balón. Al final del entrenamiento la figura desaparecía de las bancas pero volvía a aparecer el siguiente día.

Luego de haberla observado por tres días consecutivos, quiso hacerle un regalo especial. Algo dentro de él le impulsaba a tener bajo su tutela a esa chica. Desde la primera tarde en que se presentó ante ella había mandado a hacerle unos lentes deportivos especiales.

–Querido ¿Para quién es esto? –Su novia que estaba de visita vio la cajita de envoltura rosa que estaba sobre la mesa de la entrada principal.

–Es para una amiga. –Tomó la cajita.

–¿Una amiga? –Puso las manos en la cintura– ¿La chica con potencial?

–Si, Hanji. Es para ella este regalo. –Le dio un tierno beso en la frente–. Regresaré en unas horas.

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

–Lo siento Marie, esto debo hacerlo solo. Regresaré para la cena.

Su novia tuvo un presentimiento agridulce acerca de la tal Hanji.

Ya era viernes por la tarde, el último entrenamiento de la semana. Se sentaron en medio del campo y mientras veían la puesta del sol. chalarían.

–Ten esto –Erwin le puso una cajita en las manos– es un regalo de mi parte. –Hanji abrió el regalo, quedando más que sorprendida. Era el gafete de capitàn de Erwin en la selecciòn de su paìs.

–¿Por qué hace esto?

–Si quieres saber la respuesta entonces Hanji, llámame Erwin.

–Pero…–Recibió una fuerte mirada. Suspiró. –De acuerdo Ewin. ¿Porqué haces esto?

–Primero respóndeme. ¿Por qué la terquedad de ser delantera? Si tú tienes otro talento.

–¿Qué? –Estaba más que sorprendida, era la primera vez que le decían tal cosa.

–Un delantero busca los goles de cualquier manera. Y no es tu caso. Tù en lo que tienes talento no es en buscar goles, sino en buscar el balòn y correr con el. Tú eres una mediocampista.

–No entiendo.

–Un delantero si bien busca la manera de acertar en la porterìa, un mediocampista tiene un mayor trabajo. Tiene el reto de ser en enlace entre defensas y delanteros. A veces defiende, a veces tiene que correr. Tú tienes demasiada energìa y si abres tu mente, verás que desde el medio campo tienes la oportunidad de tirar desde media cancha hacia la porterìa ¿Eso no te parece un mayor reto? Y también tiene el trabajo de contenciòn, como dice el mismo nombre tienes que contener al rival. Son tres trabajos en uno.

–Eso nunca me había pasado por la mente. –Ambos se sonrieron–. Y aún tengo la duda de qué haces aquí, en este país.

–Vine a buscar nuevos retos. Quiero trabajar con equipos femeniles.

–Entonces ¿Es cierto el rumor que dirigirás al equipo femenil de Makara?

–Es cierto. Y yo lo que necesito es un medio de contenciòn, delanteras ya hay suficientes. Lo que necesitamos en creatividad para que los balones pasen de media cancha hacia las delanteras.

Se hizo un poco de silencio, en lo que Hanji digería las palabras que le acababan de decir. Su mente procesaba rápidamente en que le estaban dando la oportunidad de su vida. Aferró sus manos al pasto de la cancha mientras deseaba que su pasado nunca la alcanzará, que nunca saliera a la luz. Era su oportunidad de oro, no debía dejar que ese capítulo tan desafortunado en su vida le quitara más de lo que ya le habían quitado. Sacó el obsequio que le dio Erwin, sujetó las ligas de los googles sobre su cabello sudado y se colocò el gafete en su brazo. Se puso en pie y con las manos puestas en la cintura con total determinación le habló:.

–Erwin Smith, acepto tu reto. Seré tu mediocampista así que dime ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

El rubio le asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

–Y quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera.

–¡Hanji Zoe! ¡Gusto en conocerlas chicas!

Las miradas eran de diferente calibre, la mayoría de celos y envidia pero se lograban colar algunas de alegría. Erwin sabía que había mucho por trabajar, en especial la calidad humana de las jugadoras.

 **.**

 **.**


	4. 4 ¡Dale!

**CAPÍTULO 4. ¡DALE!**

Días después que Hanji aceptase la propuesta de Erwin, haber renunciado a su trabajo y haber vendido todo lo que podía para mudarse a la ciudad de Makara no sin antes tener una fiesta deseándole la buena suerte en su antiguo trabajo acompañada de sus amigos, ahora degustaba una cena preparada por Marie, la novia del rubio. Luego de haber terminado con los platos fuertes, se dirigieron a la terraza para degustar una bebida caliente.

–Hanji ¿Y tu familia? –Preguntó Marie.

–Mi padre falleció hace poco. –A Hanji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta porque no quería mentir pero tampoco quería contarle su pasado, así que dijo la verdad a su conveniencia–. De nadie más sé nada. Siempre fuimos él y yo, no sé si tengo más familia.

–¿Ni siquiera de tu mamá? –Marie instigó.

–Ella desapareció de mi vida cuando yo era muy pequeña.

–Oh, lo siento.

–No es nada. –Le sonrió para demostrar que todo estaba bien.

–Entonces ¿Cómo te has mantenido este tiempo?

–Desde que tengo catorce años he trabajado en un restaurante. Antes era de medio tiempo ayudando a mi papá en la cocina con pequeñas labores. Cuando me gradué de la preparatoria me hice mesera de tiempo completo y empecé a entrenar con los chicos porque las chicas terminaban llorando con mis pelotazos. El fútbol es mi pasión y siempre quise vivir cumpliendo mi sueño. –Soltó un gran suspiro.

–Hanji –Erwin entró en la conversación–, ¿Y nunca fuiste alguna audición?

–Si audicioné pero nunca pasé de la primera fase. Quizá porque siempre creí que ser delantera era lo mejor pero gracias a ti –le sonrió–, vi que estaba en un error.

–Y me alegro. –Le correspondió la sonrisa–.Tienes mucho que aprender en poco tiempo.

–No me subestimes, puedo con eso y más. –Alzó la barbilla–. ¡Aaaaah! –Estiró los brazos–, pensar que hace unas semanas mi preocupación era ahorrar para comprar un par de lentes deportivos y ahora todo es tan diferente.

–Hanji respecto a eso, –Erwin sacó una bolsita de papel que la colocó sobre las piernas de la castaña–. De parte de la directiva de Makara. No puedes jugar con tus goggles, tienes que usar los de contacto, te sugiero los uses en tu casa para que te vayas acostumbrando.

–Gracias Erwin. –Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo objetar.

–Y este es de mi parte. –Le colocó sobre las manos una bolsa de color rosa–. Es un par de repuesto. Siempre llévalos contigo, se te llega a perder uno en el campo y ya tienes con que reponerlo.

Volvieron a sonreírse. Marie estaba en seriedad porque estaba celosa. Y pensó que quizá debería renunciar al proyecto cinematográfico que tenía en puerta para vivir con su novio y tenerle vigilado, porque, la manera en que sonreía, veía y trataba a la castaña era especial.

Después de varios días de entrenamiento, se inició el torneo local. En dicho país, la justa anual se dividía en dos torneos: apertura y clausura. Cada uno contaba con fase de grupos donde todos los equipos se enfrentaban contra todos y pasaban a la siguiente fase los primeros ocho lugares. Esos ocho equipos se enfrentaban en un solo partido eliminatorio con contrincante elegido por sorteo aleatorio, así hasta llegar a la final. Ya habían transcurrido los primeros tres partidos pero Hanji aún no debutaba, permanecía en perfil bajo ya que era una canterana y aún no figuraba en el cuadro titular. Eso la desesperaba pero su entrenador sabía darle paciencia.

Erwin por su parte de momentos sentía desesperarse. Las chicas eran muy talentosas pero su actitud era de lo más cerrada y negativa. Eso le trajo recuerdos en sus inicios pero caía en la cuenta que trabajar con mujeres era más complicado que con hombres. A la vez eso le hacía aferrarse más a su trabajo.

Era ya el cuarto partido en un pequeño estadio muy cercano al pueblo donde Hanji había crecido, en contra del equipo Ushas. Como habitual, estaba sentada en la banca. Se inició la segunda parte y el calentamiento de la banca. El juego rayaba en lo aburrido, hasta que una jugadora del equipo contrario hizo una barrida defensiva que terminó lastimando a su contrincante. Entraron las asistencias médicas quienes dictaminaron que debía salir de la cancha. Erwin miró a la banca y tomó una decisión.

–Hanji entrarás por Inés.

La jugadora sintió que el corazón se le detuvo y volvió a latir con más fuerza. De un solo brinco arrancó su casaca de banca y apretó el amarre de su pelo. Sus compañeras cuando escucharon que sería Hanji quien entraría sus semblantes enrojecieron de molestia.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta móvil de transmisiones deportivas:

–Se hará el primer cambio de Makara. Saldrá por lesión la mediocampista Inés para darle entrada a la novata Hanji Zoe –Farlan comentaba.

–Es una joven promesa. –Dijo Armin–.Tiene dieciocho años y este es su debut en las ligas mayores. No se sabe mucho sobre ella, más que fue descubierta por Erwin Smith. ¿Qué habrá visto la estrella del fútbol en ella?

–Yo creo que un talento natural. Es la primera persona a la que Erwin adopta como su pupila, es su descubrimiento.

–¿Erwin no te ha platicado de ella? –Armin sabía de las influencias de Farlan, además que ya se tenían confianza para hacer ese tipo de preguntas al aire.

–Ha querido dejarlo como sorpresa, solo me ha dicho que es una mediocampista natural con perfil de delantera. ¡Y aquí entra! ¡Portando el número 18 en su casaca!

Hanji sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Era su estreno en las ligas mayores. Quería hacerlo bien por ella misma, por su padre, por su entrenador y por sus amigos que viajaron y que estaban animándola desde las gradas detrás de la banca. Su garganta se sentía reseca. Sus habituales mechones en el rostro estaban hacia atrás en una coleta y reforzó con una banda de color café.

Pero en cuanto su pie tocó el campo su mente, sentimientos y pensamientos se centraron en el partido. A cada trote los nervios se esfumaron. Solo quedó la adrenalina. Logró escuchar los aplausos que le estaban dando pero nada de eso le era importante.

–El balón lo tiene Ushas, lo están tocando cerca de su potería de un lado a otro. –Farlan narraba en lo que Armin tomaba agua–. Ya avanzaron a medio campo e intentan pase largo hacia la lateral izquierda. La defensa de Makara no puede quitarse de encima a la lateral quien mete la diagonal, y ¡Revienta! ¡Pero se ha equivocado la defensa! Le dio el pase a la delantera de Ushas quien aprovecha esta oportunidad y… ¡La portera defiende su arco magistralmente!

–Contragolpe de Makara pero no llega a más, el número 7 le pasa el balón al número 4 quien corre a velocidad.

–Tiene la meta prácticamente sola, las chicas corren de regreso a defender su portería. Y La defensa de Makara logra sacar el balón de su área pero con mucha dificultad. Por fin Ushas está insistiendo en el arco rival pero no logra concretar jugadas.

Con jugadas similares transcurrieron diez de los cinco minutos de la parte complementaria. Hanji se daba cuenta que no querían pasarle el balón. Entonces ella tendría que ir tras él. No se iba a permitir que en su primer partido ni siquiera le hubiese tocado.

–Despeje de portería de Ushas, salen jugando cerca.

–Cambio de juego de lateral derecha a lateral izquierda y ¡Miren quien ha venido desde media cancha! ¡La novata Hanji! ¡Corre como una gacela! –Farlan narraba con emoción.

–Barre limpiamente y se levanta de inmediato, ha ganado el balón. –La narración de Armin era más centrada.

–¿De dónde salió Hanji? Nadie la vio venir ¡Increíble! El número 18 de Makara ¡Se ha saltado las líneas de su propio equipo! ¡Ya pasó medio campo!

–Ahora ¿Pasará el balón o seguirá ella sola? ¡Ha decidido hacer jugada individual! –Armin se estaba emocionando.

–¡El número 18 de Makara no hay quien la frene! Ya dribló a ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Grandioso!

–Ahora se enfrentará a la marca de Ana. Y veamos ¡Túnel y autopase!

–¡Se ha quitado de encima a Ana! ¡La mejor defensa del torneo pasado! ¡Increíble!

–Hace pase hacia la delantera que esperemos aproveche la ventaja. El número 10 tiene el balón y…

–¡Remate! ¡Gooooooooool de Makara!

Mientras todas las jugadoras se abrazaban y festejaban, Hanji fue a festejar con sus amigos quienes saltaban alegres.

–¡Goool chicos! –Gritó emocionada y agitando las manos.

Hanji sonrió a donde estaba Erwin y regresó a su posición en la cancha. A pesar de ir ganando, al entrenador no le gustaron varios hechos: que no le pasaran el balón a Hanji y que la dejaran sola en el festejo, que la banca ni siquiera festejara y él en sus adentros se quedó con las ganas de abrazarla efusivamente.

–A pesar que el dorsal 10 anotó el gol, Hanji puso el gol casi completo, solo tenía que empujarla frente a la portería. –Comentó Armin.

–Aquí estamos viendo lo que Erwin descubrió. Esto pone en altas expectativas a Hanji Zoe ¡Que nos siga sorprendiendo!

–El árbitro no da tiempo de compensación porque no hay nada que compensar ¡Y gana Makara! ¡Con un solo gol!

Farlan sabía que era la oportunidad de que Armin se desenvolviese más allá de la comodidad del asiento de transmisión. Por fin se estaba soltando a narrar con emoción, y el siguiente paso sería el trato con los jugadores.

–Armin, ve y entrevístala ¡Ya!

–P-p-pero ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!

–¡Y es por eso que lo harás bien! –Lo empujó fuera de la camioneta–. ¡Y recuerda tutearla!

Armin temblaba. Corrió junto con el camarógrafo a donde estaba Hanji. Tendría que dejar la timidez a un lado. Le hizo una seña y la jugadora se quedó en donde estaba, a un costado de la banca donde tomaba bebida hidratante.

–Señorita Zoe ¿Podrías permitirme unas palabras? Soy Armin del programa "Ludum".

–Sí, claro. –Hanji estaba impactada y alegre. Era su primera entrevista para una televisora.

–Hanji Zoe ¿Cómo te sientes en tu debut?

–Pues me siento muy emocionada y feliz ¡Yo quería jugar más! Pero Erwin me dice que vaya de poco en poco. ¡Es tan emocionante jugar a nivel profesional! ¡Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir! Aunque eso es físicamente imposible solo por jugar futbol.

–Hablando de Erwin ¿Qué se siente tenerlo como entrenador?

–Erwin es un entrenador increíble, siempre está dándome consejos de que debo de hacer y que no debo de hacer y es muy estricto en los entrenamientos. Él fue quien me dijo que yo era una mediocampista, gracias a él estoy aquí jugando ¡Es todo un sueño! ¡Él es mi jugador favorito!

–Cuéntanos un poco sobre como conociste a Erwin.

–Él fue quien vino a mí. Yo estaba practicando unos disparos a portería de media cancha luego de entrenar con los chicos cuando una persona misteriosa se pone a mi lado y me dice que debo pegarle más abajo el balón para lograrlo. Yo desconfiaba, estaba cubierto del rostro y traía lentes negros pero me dijo que si lo lograba me diría quien era. Disparé como me dijo y anoté. Entonces se presentó ante mí ¡Me quedé pasmada! Y así fue como lo conocí.

–¿Por qué portar el número 18? ¿Tiene algún significado especial?

–Fue decisión de Erwin usar este número, que es mi edad. Me dijo que era para que siempre recordara de dónde vengo, lo que he vivido pero sobre todo, que a partir de aquí estoy haciendo realidad mi sueño de jugar en ligas profesionales.

–Vimos que había un sector del público con el que fuiste a festejar el gol de la victoria.

–Ah sí, son mis amigos que vinieron a apoyarme ¡Ya quiero estar con los chicos para ir a comer las hamburguesas de la victoria! Siempre lo hacíamos cuando ellos ganaban. Yo entrenaba con ellos.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué con hombres?

–Porqué cuando jugaba con las chicas del barrio terminaban llorando, decían que le pegaba muy fuerte al balón y que no podían conmigo –agitó su coleta.

–¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza con esa jugada? Atravesaste todo el campo, burlaste a la mejor defensa del torneo pasado y diste un pase perfecto a gol.

–Yo solo quería jugar. Vi la oportunidad y no la quise desaprovechar ¡Siempre hay que buscar la victoria! ¡Espero haberlo hecho bien!

–Claro que lo hiciste. –Erwin apareció a su costado, apretándole el hombro–. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a los vestidores. –Miró a Armin dándole a entender que el tiempo de su entrevista se había terminado.

–¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Gracias Armin! –Agitó la mano izquierda diciendo adiós.

–Felicidades y gracias. –Armin volteó a la cámara–. Ha sido interesante saber de Hanji Zoe, ahora regresamos contigo Farlan.

Al día siguiente se hizo una rueda de prensa improvisada aunque fueron las mismas preguntas que Armin ya le había hecho. Todos querían saber de Hanji Zoe.

Los celos de Marie a Erwin no eran el único problema al que se enfrentaba Hanji. Las envidias dentro del F.C. Makara ya que solo le bastó un torneo corto para consagrarse como titular hacían denso el ambiente de trabajo aunque ella lo ignoraba, era difícil que no le afectasen en la totalidad. En las redes sociales, periódicos y en general en el mundo del deporte el nombre de Hanji Zoe aparecía en los titulares. Se alababa la visión de Erwin respecto a ella, una joven que descubrió en la calle jugando con hombres. No tenía familia más que su padre fallecido. Se hizo una junta donde el club iba a asignar un representante a Hanji para manejarlo a su conveniencia, pero antes de eso Erwin intercedió. Al final de un entrenamiento la citó en su oficina.

–Hanji necesitas un representante. Y tengo al indicado para eso.

–¿Representante? ¿Para qué?

–Para que te administre. ¿Te has dado cuenta que tu fama está creciendo?

–Lo siento, no veo televisión. –Agitó su coleta–. ¿Y en serio lo necesito?

–Hanji, necesitas alguien que te administre, que atienda las llamadas por ti, valore y sea enlace con los patrocinadores y redes sociales además de ver la cuestión del pago de tus impuestos. Debe ser de tu entera confianza además de estudiado.

–Ah, lo entiendo. –Le sonrió con confianza– ¿Y a quién tienes para mi?

Erwin se puso en pie y abrió la puerta. Entró un chico rubio algo tímido que abrazaba un portafolio.

–Mi nombre es Moblit Berner. –Hanji se puso de pie y le observó con detenimiento. El chico tembló de nervios pero la castaña le sonrió y con eso se fueron sus nervios.

–Moblit es el sobrino de un buen amigo mío. Acaba de egresar de la carrera de administración de empresas pero creo que se llevará bien contigo y hará un excelente trabajo.

–Gusto en conocerte Moblit.

–El gusto es mío señorita Zoe.

–¡Oh vamos! –Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que diera un paso al frente– ¡No seas tan formal! ¡Dime Hanji!

–D-de acuerdo. –Se sonrojó.

–¿Por dónde empezamos? –Sonrió alegremente. El chico le agradaba.

El muchacho rió nervioso no solo porque era su primer trabajo formal, sino porque la alegría que irradiaba Hanji y su trato, le tenían encantado.

Aun y cuando no era titular sino que entraba como cambio en el segundo tiempo, el desempeño de Hanji crecía partido tras partido. Su talento de mediocampista se podía apreciar aún en las personas que no gustaban del soccer. En todos los periódicos proliferaban las alabanzas hacia Erwin por su descubrimiento. Y eso solo acrecentó la rivalidad entre las dos grandes estrellas del soccer. Erwin estaba en una liga de dos torneos cortos al año: apertura y clausura, mientras que en el de Carlo era un solo torneo anual. En el torneo de apertura el F.C. Makara entró a pelear el campeonato pero no lo lograron, llegaron a la sexta posición. En el torneo de clausura el equipo ni siquiera entró a pelear por el campeonato. Muchos crucificaban a Erwin por esta situación, otros no le daban tanta importancia ya que era su primer año como entrenador aunque en eso, Carlo había dado mejores resultados. Carlo logró que su equipo Leptokaria ganara el campeonato del torneo largo. Por otro lado, Erwin había hecho el que se consideraba uno de los más grandes descubrimientos en el fútbol soccer. Ambos tenían de qué sentirse orgullosos y restregarlo en la cara del otro.

La temporada futbolística terminó. Estaba todo el equipo reunido en la sala de proyecciones del club porque se transmitiría en vivo a todo el mundo el programa especial de la ORIF-SOCCER para mostrar al mundo los nominados a los premios anuales. Se decía que harían un anuncio que dejaría impactado al mundo.

Se presentaron los nominados a las ternas, resaltaba que Levi estaba nominado a la terna de "Gol del año". Pero ese no era el anuncio bomba. Lo que hizo estallar la incredulidad fue la terna de "Revelación el Año". Eran cuatro nominados. Los primeros tres eran chicos. Para el último nominado la pantalla se tiñó de color rosa. Apareció una figura lejana corriendo con el número 18 sobre su espalda. La toma fue acercándose hasta mostrar que se trataba de una mujer. Detuvo de correr hasta patear el balón logrando que pasara de la media cancha hacia los delanteros. Se hizo un acercamiento hasta mostrar con claridad ese rostro bañado en sudor. Y una voz profunda anunció su nombre: Hanji Zoe.

Cuando escuchó su nombre quedó petrificada. No lo podía creer. Creía que estaba soñando y que dirían que era un error pero no. No supo qué le dijo Erwin ni en qué momento estaba frente a ella. Subió la vista para mirar la pantalla que mostraba en un solo cuadro a los cuatro nominados. Ella estaba ahí. Sus pulmones fueron llenándose de aire. Soltó el grito de alegría más fuerte que jamás había emitido y sus pies brincaron hasta donde la gravedad se lo permitió.

–¡Síííí! –Si abalanzó sobre los brazos de Erwin–. ¡Yeah! ¡Lo logré! ¡Erwin no lo puedo creer!

De miradas de envidia, odio y celos se llenó la sala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Driblar:** esquivar o rebasar un jugador a un contrario haciendo un movimiento rápido con el cuerpo.


	5. 5 Revelación

**CAPÍTULO 5. REVELACIÓN.**

Faltaban solo dos días para que fuera el evento de premiación y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué usar. En su clóset solo existía el vestido de graduación de la preparatoria pero le quedaba demasiado ajustado. Hizo un viaje exprés a su pueblo. Necesitaba de su mejor y única amiga, la cual tenía un pequeño centro de belleza.

–¡Nifa! ¡Necesito que hagas un milagro! –Abrió de golpe la puerta de la estética.

–¡Hanji! ¡Qué sorpresa verte! –De la alegría de verla dejó de cortar el cabello a un varón y corrió a abrazarla.

Nifa terminó de atender al cliente y cerró la estética. Aceptó la invitación de Hanji a pasar unos días con ella para ayudarle a buscar un vestido, además de arreglarla para esa noche y acompañarla al evento, podía llevar un acompañante.

Moblit dejaría en la entrada a Hanji y Nifa. Él se quedaría tras bambalinas en el área de trabajo de los representantes. Como estaba nominada y había un porcentaje a su favor, si ganaba las propuestas de publicidad y contacto con ella se dispararían.

Hanji era la representación de la elegancia. Su vestido era de seda en color rojo vino, escote cerrado con cuello redondo pero mangas tipo ojal dejando al descubierto los hombres. La abertura de la falda mostraba sus piernas bien estilizadas y su cadera de curva pronunciada. Vestía tacones bajos negros, maquillaje discreto pero bien balanceado con sus labios teñidos en rojo. No iba a dejar de usar sus lentes de uso diario porque era obsequio de su padre. A Hanji le desesperaba el cabello suelto por lo que Nifa le hizo un moño bajo muy elegante. Los programas de moda no dejaban de nombrarla la mejor vestida de la noche.

Al pisar la alfombra de hexágonos blancos y negros no dejaba de sonreír aunque sentía nerviosismo. Era su momento y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Los reflectores de las cámaras de las televisoras nacionales e internacionales, cámaras fotográficas de diferentes tamaños. Luces, flashes y voces por doquier. No sabía a dónde mirar, pero le agradaba tener a su mejor amiga acompañándole.

Erwin la miraba desde la entrada ardiendo en deseos de estar a su lado. Pero su mejor amigo, Mike, le hizo saber la plática que tuvieron Marie y Nanaba en la que su novia confesaba que ardía en celos de Hanji y que temía que Erwin la dejara. Y él no deseaba tener problemas porque quería a Marie. Pero si bien Marie era hermosa y la pasaba bien a su lado, Hanji estaba causando estragos en su mundo.

Moblit le había indicado que debía acercarse a una reportera de vestido naranja porque le dieron la exclusiva de entrevistarla en su paso a la alfombra. Se acercó a ella quien agitaba su mano. Nifa se colocó a un costado.

–Y aquí tenemos a la nominada a La revelación del año, Hanji Zoe.

–Hola. –Dio un saludo tímido a la cámara.

–Cuéntanos Hanji ¿Qué se siente ser la primera mujer nominada por la ORIF-SOCCER en la terna de relevación del año? Estás haciendo historia al crearla como terna mixta.

–Pues siento mucha emoción, cuando vi que estaba nominada ¡No lo podía creer! Aún creo que todo esto es irreal. Si tuviera que decirlo en dos palabras diría que esto es emocionante e increíble.

–¿Qué opinas de tu entrenador, la estrella Erwin Smith?

–Siempre le estaré agradecida por haber confiado en mí. –Sonrió; era inevitable que siempre le hicieran la misma pregunta, ya la estaba fastidiando pero Moblit y Erwin lograron convencerla que tenía que acostumbrarse–. Es un gran entrenador, aunque es muy estricto siempre está dándome consejos. ¡Es un sueño que tu jugador favorito te entrene!

–Por cierto tu vestido es hermoso ¿De qué diseñador es?

–Ah, gracias pero no sé qué diseñador sea, yo solo lo vi y me gustó. –Agitó su coleta de nerviosismo–. Solo mi perfume es del diseñador Wagner.

–Cierto, tu vestido y aroma es hermoso, tu novio ha de sentirse orgulloso de tí.

–No tengo novio.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? Si eres bella y talentosa.

–Ah, gracias por el cumplido. Pero no es algo que de momento me interese, no me gusta nadie.

–Entonces ¿Quién te acompaña?

–Nifa, mi mejor amiga. –La estiró un poco para mostrarla a la cámara, Nifa enrojeció.

–Por último ¿Crees que ganarás y a quién le dedicarías tu premio?

–Tengo un cuarto de oportunidad de ganar, es una apuesta no tanto arriesgada. Y se lo dedicaría a mi papá Hans, sin él nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

–Muchas gracias Hanji Zoe, que te diviertas.

–Gracias, igual.

La edecán les llevó a sus lugares. Resultó que estaría en la cuarta fila donde había más novatos. Sus compañeras del Makara estaban en los asientos más allá de la valla que dividía a los nominados y estrellas del resto. Sus compañeras solo le daban miradas de envidia. Hanji se sentía soñada, estaba rodeada de todos los jugadores que siempre admiró; algunos de ellos se acercaron a saludarla.

–Hola ¿Me permites pasar? –Habló un hombre.

–¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! –Recogió sus piernas que estorbaban el paso y subió la mirada; era su portero favorito–. ¡Pero si tú eres el portero Zakarius! –Estaba tan emocionada que se puso de pie.

–Dime Mike. –Le sonrió; se acercó un poco a ella–. Hueles exquisito, sabes elegir bien tu perfume.

–Mi representante me obligó a usarlo por el patrocinio. –Se escuchó un timbre y una voz que anunciaba que en dos minutos iniciarían la ceremonia.

–Sigue usándolo, te queda bien el aroma. Continuemos esta plática en la fiesta después de la ceremonia ¿Irás?

–Sí, eso creo.

Todos tomaron sus asientos.

–¿Ella es la novata de la que tanto hablan? –Preguntó una mujer de cabello plateado a su entrenadora.

–Sí, se llama Hanji. Es el descubrimiento de Erwin pero creo le falta mucho por pulirse. ¿Tú que piensas de ella?

–En este momento, que es muy linda. De solo verla me hace sentir andrajosa. Y futbolísticamente, María creo que las dos pensamos lo mismo.

Levi estaba en primera fila sin importarle nada. En ese momento no tenía ánimos de entablar convivencia social con nadie, además que se sentía un poco solo; extrañaba la compañía de Farlan quien ahora estaría en el palco de transmisión.

La ceremonia transcurrió amenamente. el maestro de ceremonias sabía darle la seriedad que requería y la vez sacando sonrisas a los espectadores en el momento adecuado. Por primera vez se habían abierto algunas ternas femeninas: mejor defensa, mejor portera, mejor delantera y mejor gol. Pero eso pasaba a un segundo plano; de lo que todos hablaban era de la terna mixta de Revelación del año. Las ternas más esperadas se premiarían luego del show musical de medio tiempo.

Armin comentaba desde el palco para su televisora: –Es sorprendente lo que la ORIF-SOCCER está haciendo. Está dando igualdad a sus jugadores, valorando por igual al desempeño masculino como el femenino. Pero lo más sorprendente es que una mujer está nominada lo que la convierte en la primera categoría mixta. Y me parece grandioso que no haya distinción de género sino que solo importe el talento de los jugadores. Ahora veremos la entrega del premio de esta categoría que ha causado una revolución en todo el mundo.

El premio por la revelación del año sería presentado por Carlo Pikel.

–Buenas noches. Estoy aquí para presentar la terna de Revelación del año pero primero quiero decirle unas palabras a los nominados. En este momento los cuatro son ganadores. A veces no es fácil que te den la oportunidad de demostrar lo que uno es capaz de hacer con el balón. Pero ustedes lo lograron, han llegado a un punto alto pero hay puntos más altos. No dejen de seguir subiendo. –Sonaron aplausos por sus palabras–. Ahora, veamos el vídeo de los nominados. –Pasaron en la gran pantalla detrás del escenario el vídeo de los nominados. Cuando terminó el vídeo y los aplausos habló–: Y la revelación del año es, –abrió el sobre, miró el nombre y lo volteó hacia la cámara que enfocaba su rostro mostrando el nombre del ganador–: Hanji Zoe.

Una horda de aplausos. Hanji no reaccionaba; se había quedado con la quijada congelada.

Nifa fue quien la sacó de su estupefacción al hacerla ponerse en pie.

–¡Reacciona Hanji! ¡Ganaste!

–¿Es cierto?

–¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Ve por tu premio!

Caminó tan nerviosa escuchando la horda de aplausos en su honor que olvidó el dolor de sus pies por los zapatos de tacón de aguja. Pasó frente a la fila donde estaban los veteranos.

Cruzaron sus ojos almendrados con unos grisáceos. Fueron solo unos fragmentos de segundos pero todo se detuvo en el mundo de ambos. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron un poco. Hanji le había visto en televisión y le encontraba atractivo, pero el verlo en persona y sosteniéndose la mirada fue más de lo que esperaba. No sabía si dejó de respirar o si el tiempo había dejado de fluir. El seguro del autocontrol hubiera salido disparado si no fuera porque recordó el lugar donde estaba. Continuó sus pasos hacia el escenario mientras pensaba que ese pequeño encuentro fue como vivir un sueño dentro de un sueño.

Carlo le entregó el premio dándole un beso en la mejilla y fuerte abrazo. Esto con la intención de darle celos a Erwin que le veía tras bambalinas porque él presentaría y entregaría el premio al mejor gol del año. Con Carlo a su costado, daría sus palabras de agradecimiento.

–Estoy temblando ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ah! –Suspiró rápida pero profundamente–. Nada de esto lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Erwin, él creyó en mí y me ha apoyado bastante. Mis amigos con los que entrenaba desearía tanto que estuvieran aquí, ellos nunca permitieron que yo dejara de jugar. Y en especial gracias a mi padre que desde niña me enseñó a vivir creyendo que "mañana será otro día, otra oportunidad". Aún desde el cielo lo es todo para mi. Te amo papá Hans. –Levantó su premio– ¡Gracias a todos!

Hanji se retiró escoltada del brazo por Carlo. Cuando los dos hombres cruzaron en el camino se hizo un instante de fuerte tensión. Se sostuvieron la mirada. Los espectadores casi podían jurar que saltaban chispas entre el puente de las fijas miradas de Erwin y Carlo.

Farlan y Armin comentaban:

–¡Increíble! Una mujer, la primera en ser nominada en esta terna ha triunfado sobre el sexo masculino. Hanji Zoe está abriendo un parteaguas muy importante en el mundo del fútbol, demostrándonos que lo es el talento con el balón.

–¡Esto es histórico! Quizá algunos no comprendan la importancia de esto, es una mujer ganando un premio muy importante en un mundo tan machista como lo es el fútbol. ¡Bien por la ORIF! Está haciendo un cambio importante en el mundo. ¡Esto es histórico!

–Tienes razón Armin. Creo que el mensaje de la ORIF es que la discriminación debe llegar a su fin. Será difícil pero el mundo debe acostumbrarse que es la primera vez pero no la última que esto pasará. Erwin tenía la razón. Ahora más que nunca hay que seguir de cerca su carrera. ¡Felicidades a Hanji Zoe!

Después de este furor, siguió el premio al mejor gol del año terna masculina anunciado por Erwin Smith.

–Y el ganador es –abrió el sobre–, Levi Ackerman.

Levi pasó al escenario y como de costumbre, solo tomó la presea, la alzó y se fue tras bambalinas. Esa noche estaba especialmente ansioso, quería volverla una vez más. Repasó la habitación y la encontró sentada tomando champagne, esperando a Erwin. Cuando llegó el áureo donde ella se abrazaron y algo le susurró al oído, ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento. Algo muy extraño ocurrió dentro de Levi: sintió deseos de acercarse y estrecharle la mano. Nunca antes en su vida le había ocurrido. Aún y cuando alguna mujer le pareciera atractiva los deseos de tocar jamás aparecían, sino por el contrario, siempre había repulsión. Pero ahora su deseo era todo lo opuesto. Y no se iba a quedar con ese deseo.

–Felicidades novata. –Le tendió la mano. Hanji sintió nervios de los ojos grises que la miraban; se quedó como petrificada y con la boca un poco abierta de la impresión. No solo por quien era, sino porque de cerca ese hombre era más atractivo de lo que pudiera imaginar. Levi se sintió molesto que aún estuviera la mano tendida–. ¿Estás sorda o qué?

–¡Oh lo siento! –Hanji se percató de la molestia de Levi y dejó a un lado la copa. Estrecharon las manos–. ¡Gracias! –Le dio una gran sonrisa– ¡Tú también felicidades!

–Hola Levi. Felicidades por tu buen regreso a las canchas. –Apareció Erwin.

–Tché. –Le molestó la interrupción.

–Hanji, tenemos que regresar. –Erwin abrazó a Hanji por la cintura.

–¡Hasta luego! –Dijo Hanji alegremente antes de ser casi arrastrada por Erwin hacia los asientos.

Erwin la alejó inmediatamente de Levi; no quería que Hanji compartiera con nadie más que él su alegría por el premio. Levi se sintió un idiota cuando se percató de lo que había dicho; la primera mujer que no le acusaba repulsión y la llamó "sorda". Y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas más. No sintió ansiedad. No había estrés. Solo la calidez del contacto de ambas manos. Y todavía ocurrió algo más raro: no quería lavarse las manos. Quería perpetuar por siempre esa calidez. No pensó en las infecciones o la suciedad o lo que podía contagiarse. No veía gérmenes en su piel. Solo ese recuerdo que permanecía ahí.

Levi quería ir a la fiesta posterior para seguir viendo a Hanji pero tenía que regresar a casa. Aunque su hermana estaba siendo atendida por enfermeras, nunca sería igual que su compañía. Erwin se sentía acorralado porque Marie no se le despegaba. Al inicio Moblit no se despegaba de Hanji trayéndole bocadillos y bebidas, hasta que en un momento no pudo seguir ignorando la multitud de llamadas que tenía que atender como su representante.

Hanji disfrutaba de la fiesta. Mike se acercó a continuar con la conversación que iniciaron en la ceremonia y otros jugadores de ambos sexos más llegaron a felicitarle. Con la mirada buscaba a Levi pero él nunca apareció. Hasta que llegó un momento en que se hastió del gentío, salió a la terraza a tomar algo de aire. Una sombra se le acercó.

–Si lo estás buscando él no está aquí.

–¿Qué? –Volteó su mirada–. Yo no estoy buscando a nadie.

–Estás buscando a Levi. –Prefirió callarse lo que él vió cuando los dos cruzaron las miradas.

–Eh, ¿Y tú eres? –Hanji le reconoció pero hizo esa pregunta para cambiar el tema.

–¿No me reconoces? –Alzó una ceja de incredulidad.

–Soy mala para los nombres –agitó su coleta.

–Soy Farlan Church. –Le tendió la mano–. Gusto en conocerte Hanji. –Estrecharon las manos.

–Me hablas con mucha confianza.

–Eres el descubrimiento de Erwin, eres cercana a él y eso es lo que necesito. Además tus ojos son de una persona honesta. –Hanji tomó posición defensiva–. Y mi esposa te admira. Quiere conocerte en persona. Puedes llevar a tu chalán.

–¿Chalán?

–El tipo con el que llegaste. –Ante esa respuesta Hanji rió y él con ella.

–Él es Moblit, mi representante.

–Yo tengo que retirarme pero antes de eso –sacó algo de su bolsa de la camisa y se la puso en las manos– ten mi tarjeta, háblame cuando tengas libre. Permite que el conocerte sea el regalo de aniversario para mi mujer.

El que Hanji fuera la ganadora desató una gran ola de comentarios en redes sociales, en la televisión, en la radio; en todos lados estaba su nombre. Por supuesto que también había comentarios misóginos e incrédulos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tachándolo de "depravación", "asco" y preguntas sobre con quien se acostó Hanji para que le dieran el premio. Moblit se encargó de filtrar todos los mensajes negativos; no permitiría que nada opacara el brillo y la felicidad de su representada.

Además de Levi, habían tres personas más que quedaron prendidos con la belleza de Hanji. Y una de ellas haría lo que tuviera que hacer para lograr una oportunidad con ella.


End file.
